Wind Beneath My Wings
by Jadeyuy
Summary: Songfic- mostly fic though. Yugi realizes Yami's meaning to him. YugiYami fluff-no yaoi intended-lots of sweetness. Please R&R!


I know, you all probably are thinking...'WOW! Jadeyuy's alive!!' since I haven't written in my fic's for a while... -.-;;;;... but hey, I've been kinda busy with my other works of "art"...

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh- I just "probably" wouldn't spend my time writing fanfic's... I also do not own the song "Wind beneath my Wings" by Bet Midler.

Warnings: Have my stories ever needed warnings? Lol... point said

* * *

Yugi's POV  
  
Of all the times I had to run a raging fever above 100 was the time that Kaiba decided to run another one of his amazingly dangerous (yet fun) fanatic dueling championships. I was always excited to go (though we always end up fighting someone who wants the puzzle) and had gotten prepared and everything with my dueling deck by my bed, and my leather clothes set out and ready for the coming day. But who ever knew that I, Yugi, would fall ill on a day like that?!? 

I had woken up this morning with a slight headache and an irritated stomach. I was amazingly hot and didn't feel like getting up. I slept in longer than usual...that was until Yami decided to confront me on the matter. I told him I was fine...that didn't- as you can imagine- didn't go well.

So now, I sit here- the day of the tournament- lying in bed with a fever while my patient Yami tries his hardest to take care of me. I sudden thought comes to my head as he walks in the door holding a cup of juice and some soup on a tray. He does quite well at balancing.

"Yami- why didn't you go to the tournament?" I asked as he placed the tray on my bedside.

His expression didn't flinch. "What do you mean, aibou?"

"You aren't sick, you can still go- you know." I continued. "You were just as excited for this as I was."

He paused, as if to think of his answer, but he added, "I have more important things to do."

I didn't need to ask what he meant- I knew. "I can take care of myself, Yami. Please go and enjoy yourself."

At the moment he was looking down at the food he had prepared for me but he looked up slowly and his unusually soft eyes met mine. "I would rather be here with you, Yugi. And you were invited to this tournament anyways-not I." And with that he set off out the door.

His last comment hit me with agony. Though I know that there was no deeper contempt meaning to it than intended at all- I still felt an overwhelming feeling of gloom. It was true- what he said- because no one knew of him- so they couldn't invite him.  
  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
  
you always walked a step behind._

I sat there, after finishing the funny tasting soup and apple juice brought to me earlier, and thought about Yami. People said I was the King of Games, and that no one could beat me at duel monsters. I also had lots of friends that supported me throughout my duels, in school, and with...well...girls and stuff. But it was Yami, I knew, that usually won all the duels in my stead. He also was the one to save Anzu when she and I were attacked at the dance place. Even though she had thought it was I. Also, I remembered when I had a crush on this one girl a year back...I was too shy to ask her out. So, Yami (being his normal, confident self) took my place and romantically asked her out with his melodic bass voice in which she couldn't refuse. She ended up being really annoying at the date though, and Yami, again, took my place and put up with her for the rest of the night while I played in my soul room. When I thanked him later that night- he brushed it off like it was nothing. Though I knew that it was times like this that he placed my dramatic small-time requests over his memory finding adventures within his soul room. He was always willing to do that.  
  
_So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain_.

The phone was ringing...and I knew that Yami shouldn't answer it so I quickly jumped out of bed- to the dismay of my body- and grabbed the phone quickly. As I answered it, Yami ran in.

"Hello?" I asked, greatly in pain. I slowly made my way back to the bed and Yami rushed over to help me.

"Yugi? Are you all right? You sound like-"

"I'm okay Jou- thanks." I hissed quietly as Yami tucked my back into bed with the phone in his hands as he grabbed it from me.

"He's doing better, but no- he can't come yet- so don't ask." Yami stubbornly said into the phone. I sighed with a hint of a smile across my face.

"I wasn't going to ask...Yami-right? I was checking up on him."

"Thank you for your concern Jounonochi, I hope you are having fun at the tournament." "It's not the same without Yug. But why aren't you here, Yami? Yugi can take care of himself. He does real well."

Though I did not hear what was going on I could see the visible frustration come from Yami momentarily as he answered that his duty was with me. I then knew the question and giggled a little.

Yami told Jou goodbye and handed the phone to me confused as to how it was to work. I showed him the off button and pushed it and laid it aside.

I smiled as I snuggled into the pillow. "Everyone thinks you should go Yami."

He looked at me after that, and his eyes turned from his normal sternness to that of something quite seeming sad. "If it was to help you get better, I would take my leave there, aibou."

I suddenly felt guilty and mumbled a 'thank you' to him as he left the room once more. 'He cares for me, a lot', I though sadly 'he would do anything for me.'  
  
_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. _

And I wanted to let him know I knew that.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
  
I would be nothing with out you._

Nothing, nothing really at all- for he was the reason my life was the way it was. If it weren't for the puzzle, I would have never met Joey. I would have never met the others too. I wouldn't be as good as I was with duel monsters as I was without him. I would have never defeated Pegasus and all those others. He had his own problems- he had no idea who he was- besides the fact he was my protector...but...he is also my friend.  
  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away,  
  
you let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, fly, fly,  
  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank God(ness) for you,  
  
the wind beneath my wings_.

It was late that night, and Yami made his way into my room once more with another tray of food. I smiled weakly as he, again, placed it by my bedside. He went to leave and I heard myself stop him.

"Yami-" "Yes, aibou?"

"I love you." He was surprised by my sudden comment and I could tell it in his features. But as quickly as he did it, he relaxed and smiled.

"I love you too, aibou."

"You are my Hero." I added. He smiled again and opened the door quietly. "And...the wind beneath my wings."

He was confused, but then he smiled again, his adorable smile that made many fan girls melt. "If that is so, aibou, then the winds only existence if because of the creature of the love and compassion of that- that is greater than all the gods of Egypt.... goodnight my Yugi."

And with that, I feel asleep with that simple phrase as it floated across my mind...  
  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. _


End file.
